


Naivety

by ArtiestGamzee



Category: Coco - Fandom, coco_disney, coco_pixar
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Subtle noncon element, Unhealthy - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiestGamzee/pseuds/ArtiestGamzee
Summary: Hector just wants to go home





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going home Ernesto. I'm going back to my family, I belong to my daughter" 

Before Hector knew it his back was colliding gracelessly with the cold wall behind him. It took him a moment to register the impact, hands moving to his front in defence but wrists being seized before he had a proper chance to react. Hector found himself focusing on Ernesto's sinister expression as the older man stepped into the others space, keeping his lanky frame trapped.

"Ernesto! Let go." Hector spat, though his tone failed to hide a tremor. 

Hector, proudly taller than Ernesto, felt small. Ernesto had never reacted this way, they'd argued with each other sure, yelled, shoved. But never this, this felt predatorial. Hector found he didn't have the courage to push away, his common sense telling him he wouldn't get far; or maybe it was due to the crippling hold Ernesto kept on his wrists. 

However, noticing the fear evident in the younger man's eyes, Ernesto released. A hand instead found itself clasped tightly to Hector's shoulder; he felt no safer. Not when Ernesto's eyes softened, not when he smiled fondly, not even when his thumb began rubbing reassuring circles on his arm. 

"You're naive" Ernesto explained calmly, though his words were clearly strained.

Hectors eyes, still wide, desperately searched Ernesto's. The proximity of their bodies suddenly increased and Hector stiffened as he felt the rise of his chest hit the others. Ernesto's gaze trailed down the younger man's neck, focusing on something Hector couldn't pinpoint before murmuring. 

"You belong to _music_ "

Hector's breath caught tight in his throat as a calloused hand cupped the side of his face, his voice stuttering on broken words as fingers trailed his jaw and ran over his bottom lip. Hector scrunched his eyes shut.

"You belong to _me_ "


	2. Requests?

I would like to write some more Ernector, however I am out of ideas, if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to give them a go :)

Thankyou for all your support!


End file.
